Patent Document 1 discloses, as a technology to adjust power demand in order to balance the power demand, demand response (hereinafter, referred to as “DR”) that prompts a consumer to adjust the power demand.
Typically, incentive is provided to the consumer that changes the power demand (the power consumption) according to the DR event (for example, a peak cut event).
It is determined whether the consumer has changed the power demand (the power consumption) according to the DR event, based on a difference between the actual consumer power consumption and a baseline of the consumer, in a DR event time slot. Here, the baseline of the consumer is the estimated value of the consumer power consumption in a case where the DR event is not performed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of determining a baseline in which the maximum power consumption in power reduction objective time period (the DR event time slot) of a plurality of days in the past is used as the baseline of the consumer.
Non Patent Document 1 discloses a method of determining a baseline (High X of Y method) in which, out of the power consumptions in the DR event time slot of the past Y days, the average of top X number of power consumptions is estimated as the baseline of the consumer.